El cumpleaños de Regina
by PurpleWriter95
Summary: Cuando un simple cumpleaños es el desencadenante. Hook y Hood están de por medio pero... ¿acaso importa? SWANQUEEN 100% (una historia de 3 paginas que terminó siendo de 48 XD)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola chicos/as! Gracias por haber escogido esta historia, de verdad. Primero, debo decir (o más bien gritar) "¡HE CONOCIDO A LANA Y A BEX!" (en la Stroytelling Con). Son hermosas, y Lana hablando en castellano... ¡buf!**

 **Solo decir que los personajes de OUAT no son míos y que no me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que el rated de la historia este bien, si no es así decírmelo, todavía no me aclaro con eso jajajaja**

 **Por ultimo, sí, ya es lo ultimo, decir que esta historia tiene 6 capítulos (ya esta terminada). Puede sonar a poco pero son 48 paginas del Word (en principio tan solo iban a ser 3 jajaja).**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

Robin Hood se había levantado a las cinco de la mañana para prepararle el desayuno de cumpleaños a Regina. Era el primero que pasaban juntos y quería que fuera especial, Regina solía levantarse a las seis y llegaba casi a la hora de cenar, ser alcaldesa llevaba trabajo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, no quería que se le fastidiara la sorpresa. Aquello era especial para él, quería crear tradiciones con la que era su amor verdadero. Dejó la bandeja sobre la cómoda y recolocó la rosa que se había ladeado en el jarrón de cristal. Se sentó junto la morena y le acarició la mejilla, sonrió al ver como se le había revuelto el cabello, aquella no era la Regina que la gente conocía. A aquella tan solo la conocía él.

\- Regina – susurró acariciándole con los dedos sus labios.

Realmente era una mujer hermosa, no podía creer la suerte que tenía de tenerla a su lado. Había querido a Marianne, pero amaba a Regina.

\- Mmm… - Regina giró la cara para seguir durmiendo.

Robin sonrió y bajó sus caricias por los brazos hasta llegar a las palmas de las manos de la alcaldesa.

\- Regina, amor – volvió a susurrar.

\- Emma...

El arquero paró en el acto, se le había congelado la sonrisa que tenía. ¿Emma? ¿Había dicho Emma? ¿Emma Swan? ¿La rubia? No, aquello era imposible. Regina era su amor verdadero, lo había dicho el polvo de hadas de Tink. Estaban destinados, lo suyo era amor, amor del de verdad.

* * *

Regina se desperezó, había dormido de maravilla. Sonrió al ver el desayuno que Robin le había dejado a su lado, se había acordado de su cumpleaños. El café estaba algo frio, se lo podía perdonar, un hombre del bosque no estaría acostumbrado a todos aquellos electrodomésticos modernos. Mordió una de sus tostadas sintiéndose algo culpable, sabía perfectamente quien era la causante de que hubiera dormido tan bien. La Emma imaginaria había vuelto a visitarla, llevaban así… había perdido la cuenta de todas las noches en las que, de alguna manera, había dormido con la Salvadora. Tenía que admitir que desde entonces estaba más risueña.

* * *

Buenos días Alcaldesa Mills – Archie no había cambiado su forma de saludarla desde que se rompió el hechizo tiempo atrás. En el fondo se lo agradecía, lo mismo que la terapia que le había estado ofreciendo a Henry hasta entonces.

\- Doctor Hoper – acarició a Pongo que, como siempre, iba a su lado. Sí, hoy estaba de buen humor.

Entró en la cafetería y fue a por su segundo café, Robin se lo había hecho demasiado cargado, tanto que no se lo había podido acabar, tan solo había tomado un par de sorbos algo fríos.

\- ¡Regina! – MM casi se abalanzó sobre ella -. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – rodó los ojos al sentir los besos de la que era su hijastra pero sin hacer ademan de apartarse -. ¿Qué haces aquí de buena mañana?

Para Regina, su cumpleaños no era tan importante, llevaba cumpliendo los treinta y cinco demasiado tiempo, ya había vivido todas las celebraciones posibles, para ella era solo un día más.

\- Gracias Blanca, de verdad – le regaló una pequeña y rápida sonrisa -. Un café Mocca, Ruby – pidió -, con poca nata por favor.

\- Vente a sentar conmigo, David ha ido a por el periódico, llegara en nada – dijo arrastrándola.

\- Tengo una reunión a las ocho…

\- ¡Oh venga Regina! – le suplicó -. El ayuntamiento esta al otro lado de la calle y todavía son las siete y media – le recriminó -. ¡Mira, David ya esta aquí!

Al final Regina se encontró sentada con ellos dos.

\- ¡Es el cumpleaños de Regina! – saltó MM nada más David tuvo su bebida.

\- Blanca…

\- Eh… oh… feliz cumpleaños – David siempre tan efusivo.

Si hubiera sabido que vendrías te habría preparado algo con unas velas – se lamentó la morena.

\- Entonces estoy de suerte – susurró.

* * *

Se masajeó las sienes, las reuniones con los enanitos siempre la dejaban de mal humor. La sensación de bienestar con la que se había despertado ya casi se había desvanecido. Eran todo unos gruñones, hasta el más feliz lo era. Tan solo se preocupaban por sus minas y sus diamantes, todo lo demás les daba igual. ¿Qué las minas podían derrumbarse de nuevo? ¡No importaba mientras pudiesen conseguir sus malditos cristales para crear polvo de hada para las monjas! De todos los habitantes de Storybrooke, a quien más detestaba Regina era a los enanitos y a las monjitas con alas.

\- ¡Queremos lo que es nuestro! – gritó uno de los enanos.

\- Esta bien Leroy, como queráis, pero queda todo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, yo no quiero saber nada de esto. ¡Ahora largo!

* * *

El tiempo se le pasaba demasiado despacio, había momentos en los que dudaba que de verdad se hubiera roto la maldición al completo. Entonces miraba hacia el reloj y lo veía correr.

\- Alcaldesa, la Sheriff desea hablar con usted si tiene un hueco –la voz de Lacey se escuchó por el interfono del teléfono.

\- Déjala pasar, tengo un hueco en mi agenda – _sino, lo buscaré. Quien te ha visto y quien te ve Regina._

Miró su reflejo en la pantalla del ordenador y se dio el visto bueno justo cuando la puerta se abría.

\- ¡Hola Regina! – le gustaba la efusividad de Emma, compartían algo así como una amistad.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí Emma? – le preguntó con una sonrisa más que amistosa.

\- Mamá me dijo que era tu cumpleaños así que… ¡FELICIDADES! - se sentó frente la mesa de la morena y dejó la bolsa que llevaba en el suelo.

Aquella vez no se molestó en ocultar su puesta en blanco ocular.

Emma se río.

\- No me sorprenderé si mañana lo veo publicado en el periódico – se quejó -. Tu madre adora las celebraciones.

\- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? – dijo levantando una de sus cejas rubias -. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

\- ¿Lo de mi cumpleaños? – Regina ladeó la cabeza.

Emma asintió haciendo que un mechón de su cabello se moviera de su sitio.

\- No es nada del otro mundo Emma – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No me ha dado tiempo de comprarte un regalo…

\- ¿Ibas a hacerme un regalo? – Regina no pudo evitar ocultar su sorpresa.

\- Es lo que hacen las amigas, ¿no?

Sí, las amigas hacían aquel tipo de cosas. Pero, ¿y su Emma imaginaria?

\- ¿Qué es eso? – señaló por encima de su escritorio en dirección al suelo.

\- ¿La bolsa? – Regina asintió -. La comida, como no me había enterado he tenido que improvisar algo.

\- ¿Y con una comida crees que voy perdonarte que te hayas olvidado de mi cumpleaños? – bromeó la alcaldesa.

\- Esperaba que si… - Emma le siguió el juego -. Entonces, que, ¿me perdonas?

\- Tendré que hacerlo… ya no soy malvada, ¿recuerdas? – dijo entre risas y guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

\- ¡No te creo! ¿Me lo dices enserio? – río Emma.

Llevaban así casi una hora, riendo y comiendo sin parar. Emma había traído demasiada comida, había parado de engullir en su segunda hamburguesa y media. Al menos había pensado en la morena, ella no comía aquella comida basura que a la rubia tanto le gustaba. Para ella solo ensaladas de distintos tipos (la Abuelita hacía una con piña que estaba para chuparse los dedos. De echo Regina se los había relamido). Casi parecía que era una degustación de la cafetería.

\- Si lo llego a saber no te lo cuento Emma – se quejó la morena cruzándose de brazos -. No es divertido…

\- Me estoy riendo, ¿no? ¡Entonces es divertido! – dijo Emma con un rastro de sonrisa en los labios.

La morena la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Vale, vale, ya paro… - levantó las manos como signo de paz -. Anda, cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Para que?

\- Ciérralos Regina, por favor – le pidió -. ¡Que no voy a hacerte nada, tonta!

Regina cedió sabiendo que si la rubia se hubiera presentado años atrás pidiéndole aquello seguramente hubiera acabado con una bola de fuego en la cabeza. Ahora haría todo lo que ella le pidiera, simplemente confiaba en ella. Había aprendido a hacerlo.

\- ¿Los tienes bien cerrados?

\- Los tengo – le aseguró.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¡Que si, Swan! Mis ojos están bien cerrados, pero no por mucho rato – le avisó.

\- ¿Swan? Hacia mucho que no me llamabas así…

\- ¿Si?

\- Sip – sonrió al ver el gesto de confusión que se le había dibujado en el rostro de la alcaldesa -. No me importa, me gusta tu tono autoritario.

Regina se echó a reír.

\- ¡No los abras!

\- ¡Que no los abro!

\- Cuenta hasta tres y ábrelos.

\- ¿Cuento yo? Eres vaga hasta para esto – se río – Empiezo, ¿eh? Una… Dos… y ¡tres! ¡Los abro!

Emma empezó a cantar justo cuando las pestañas de la morena empezaron a moverse. Nunca había tenido buena voz pero no iba a dejar a Regina sin su cumpleaños feliz. Además, ¿qué era un pastel de cumpleaños sin su respectiva canción?

\- ¡Cuuuuumpleaaaaañoooosssss feeeeelizzzzzzz! – terminó de chillar Emma.

Empezó a aplaudir pero paró al ver las lagrimas de la morena, no había ni soplado las velas.

\- ¿Tan mal canto? – preguntó dejando el pastel en la mesa y acercándose a su silla.

\- Son lagrimas de emoción, no me lo esperaba – se las secó con el dorso de las mano -. Pero sí, cantas mal – dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Emma que se había agachado para abrazarla. Sí, en el fondo aquella rubia era cariñosa.

Emma rodó los ojos (un gesto muy propio de la mujer a la que abrazaba) sin decir nada, tan solo apretando los brazos alrededor de ella.

\- ¿Pretendes ahogarme? – preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios. La verdad es que estaba disfrutando de aquello.

\- No todos pueden decir que han abrazado a la Reina Malvada – la pincho -. ¡Y sin que le aplaste el corazón!

\- Idiota – la insulto dándole un golpe en el hombro -. Espera Emma, un rato más, por favor… - Regina no quería soltarse.

\- Te gustan los abrazos Swan, ¿eh? Son marca registrada, solo los se dar yo – bromeó buscando quitarle hierro al asunto. Sabía que la morena no era una de esas mujeres a las que les gustaba mostrarse vulnerables -. Si quieres puedo enseñárselos a Robin – le guiñó un ojo a pesar de que la morena no lo podía ver.

Regina se echó a reír.

\- No seria los mismo…

\- Cierto, puedo atenderte a domicilio entonces – sentenció.

\- ¿Serias como mi putita personal?

Emma desorbitó los ojos pero le respondió sin aflojar el abrazo.

\- ¡Ya te gustaría!

\- ¡O a ti!

Y rompieron a reír.

\- ¿Esta filtreando conmigo señora Alcaldesa? – Emma recostó su cabeza sobre la de la morena para estar más cómoda. Sonreía y aspiraba olor a manzana.

\- ¿Tan malo seria Sheriff Swan? – resultaba más sencillo decirlo sin mirarla a la cara. _Esto se te esta yendo de las manos._

\- En absoluto – pareció que aquella respuesta había tardado toda una vida.

\- El señor Gold ya esta aquí Alcaldesa, le espera en la sala de juntas con los demás miembros del concejo – dijo la voz de la secretaria a través del interfono del teléfono.

* * *

 **Emma:** Al final me he quedado sin mi trozo de tarta… ¿Tengo que pedir una cita para poder probarla?

No habían podido hablar después de aquello pero no le importaba, en absoluto. Ya estaba todo dicho ¿no? Hood le importaba una mierda y Hook… bueno, con Hook había sido todo algo imprevisto, el beso de agradecimiento que le había dado en Neverland no debería de haber acabado así… Ella (aparte del pirata) tan solo había estado con Neal… todo lo demás habían sido mujeres, aunque claro, esto jamás lo había dicho a nadie. No era de las que iban pregonando sus preferencias sexuales.

 **Regina** : Yo tampoco la he probado… Las reuniones con Gold acostumbran a ser eternas, ya sabes lo que te digo.

 **Emma:** ¿Habrás apagado las velas no? No quiero ser la responsable de quemar el Ayuntamiento…

 **Regina** : No te preocupes por eso, te pagare un buen abogado. ¿Nos comemos la tarta esta noche? Henry ha quedado con Violet.

 **Emma:** ¡Tarta!

 **Regina** : Me tomaré eso como un si, después te digo la hora, SWAN.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo que has quedado? ¡Es tu primer cumpleaños conmigo! Había reservado mesa en un lugar especial…

\- No lo sabía Robin… No puedo decirle que no a Emma, no ahora… Lo siento… Podemos celebrarlo otro día, no importa, de verdad.

\- A mi si – Robin parecía enfadado -. Parece que prefieras pasar más tiempo con tu querida amiguita que no con tu amor verdadero… El polvo de hadas no se equivoca.

\- No seas infantil – sabía hacia donde estaba yendo la cosa.

\- Regina…

\- Hago tarde, después hablamos – se colocó el abrigó y guardó las llaves en el bolso.

\- Te escuché hablar en sueños – dijo como ultimo recurso -. Esta mañana.

\- No se de que me hablas – cerró la puerta tras de ella.

* * *

\- Y… aquí esta tu putita personal – Emma se sentó en el asiento del copiloto -. Mejor que nadie me oiga decir esto – dijo riendo.

\- Y puntual, ¡que placer! ¿Es este mi segundo regalo del día?

\- Soy original, que le vamos a hacer – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y trasteando con el dial de la radio del Mercedes -. ¿Traes la tarta?

\- ¿Así que solo me quieres por esto? ¿Por la tarta? ¡Me siento utilizada!

\- Es de chocolate así que sssht.

* * *

No se habían alejado demasiado del coche, solo lo necesario. El bosque estaba precioso, casi no había luna y las estrellas eran las que se encargaban de alumbrar a las estaba en completo silencio, tan solo se escuchaba lo que ellas decían, nada más, ni un solo ruido de animales.

\- Me encantan las estrellas, adoro tumbarme y mirar al cielo pero no se demasiado de ellas, tan solo lo típico – le contó Emma.

Habían tendido en la hierba fresca una manta del coche de la morena, Emma ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudieran necesitar algo como aquello.

\- En el Bosque Encantado aprendí sobre ellas, si quieres algún día podría darte alguna clase…

\- ¿Yo hago de putita y tu de la profesora cachonda? – la miró levantando la ceja.

\- En casa tengo un telescopio – dijo Regina.

\- Acepto – dijo al segundo -. ¡Que barata soy, por Dios!

\- No se lo diré a nadie, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. ¿Comemos?

La rubia asintió. ¡Preguntarle a ella si quería comer! ¡Que desfachatez! Se moría de ganas de hincarle el diente…

\- Comes demasiado lento… - dijo mirando la tarta que le quedaba a Regina en el plato, la suya se había acabado hacia tiempo.

\- Y tu demasiado rápido – en ello se parecía a Henry -. Tienes chocolate, ¿puedo?

Emma asintió y se quedó muy quieta, estática.

\- Relájate Emma, no voy a morderte – le sonrió pasándole un dedo por la comisura del labio.

\- Perdona…

\- ¿Cómo esta Hook?

\- ¿Vamos a hablar de Hook ahora?

Regina negó con la cabeza.

\- Hood y yo discutimos antes de recogerte – no era un lamento, tan solo quisiera que lo supiera.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- De maravilla – le dijo -. ¿Qué?

\- Que comes sin mancharte, ¿cómo voy a decir que tienes algo para poder limpiarte?

Regina le sonrió con aires de suficiencia, ella no era de las que se manchaban pero aquello le había gustado, le había encantado. Emma era dulce.

\- Vale, ya se, cierra los ojos de nuevo – le pidió.

Regina los abrió muchísimo al ver lo que la rubia se había atrevido a hacerle. Le había manchado con su propio chocolate, había pringado su propio dedo para pasárselo por los labios de la morena.

\- ¿Y ahora que? – preguntó -. ¿Vas a besarme?

\- Es la única forma de limpiarle el chocolate señorita Mills, debería ser más limpia comiendo – la reprendió acercándose hacia ellos.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez – le aseguró.

Si había algo que Emma adorase era el chocolate, desde que era pequeña no había ni un día que pasase sin tomarse algo de este. Ahora no, ahora el chocolate a secas había bajado un escalón. La mejor combinación era con Regina. Si alguien le preguntara su sabor favorito seria el chocolate con esencia de Regina Mills. Si, aquello sabía a gloria. O esperaba que la gloria supiera así.

El beso era perfecto. Los labios de la morena eran tan acolchados que daban ganas de morderlos (y alguno hubo). Era un beso suave y caliente a la vez, lento pero rápido, profundo. Casi no podían ni pensar, tan solo deseaban seguir así, olvidándose de todo. Se había producido un cortocircuito en los cerebros de ambas, era como si se hubiera modificado algo y que solo les permitiera pensar en los labios de la otra. Regina había cerrado los ojos, Emma los había abierto, quería recordar perfectamente aquel momento, con sensaciones e imágenes, con todo.

\- Me acabo de volver adicta.

\- ¿A que? – Regina seguía algo turbada por la falta de aire, habían alargado el beso más de lo necesario.

\- A tus besos – dijo acercándose de nuevo a ellos y lamiendo el poco chocolate que había quedado.

* * *

\- Gracias por este cumpleaños – dijo nada más aparcar frente la casa de Emma y el pirata.

Emma le sonrió, nunca le habían dado las gracias por algo así. De echo pocas eran las veces que le habían dado las gracias por algo, ni por salvar a la gente de Storybrooke. Ella era la Salvadora, así que se suponía que aquella era su misión, independientemente de todo lo demás.

\- ¿Quieres pasar?

\- No creo que le guste a Hook, Emma…

\- Oh… ya… cierto, Hook…

Regina sonrió, Emma se veía adorable.

\- Entonces… avísame cuando llegues a tu casa – le pidió.

\- Como deseé usted señorita Swan – antes de que Emma abriera la puerta del Mercedes, Regina la atrajo hacia ella y la besó.

Si, definitivamente aquellos besos sabían a gloria.

\- Buenas noches Regina.

La morena se quedó hasta que entró y después se marchó.

* * *

 **Regina:** Estoy entrando por la puerta. Que duermas bien, Emma.

 **Emma:** Soñare contigo entonces.

La morena entró con una sonrisa, tan solo se habían estado besando pero aquello… aquello había sido mejor que todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora. Incluso superaba lo que, tiempo atrás, sintió por Daniel.

\- Es algo tarde ¿no? – Robin se había quedado esperando a que la morena llegara.

\- Un poco sí – reconoció la morena metiéndose en el baño para desmaquillarse. Una reina siempre debía de ir espectacular.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho? – Robin levantó la voz para que Regina la escuchara.

\- Nada, comer tarta y poca cosa más – dijo sin prestar demasiada atención a Robin, ahora mismo lo que más le interesaba eran sus ojos -, nada interesante.

Regina, siguiendo la buena educación que le habían inculcado, no tardó mucho en meterse en la cama con la piel tan limpia como la de un bebé.

\- Amor… ¿celebramos tu cumpleaños ahora? ¿Le ponemos la guinda a esa tarta?

\- Estoy algo casada Robin, es tarde… - se excusó, no quería besar otros labios y borrar la huella de Emma -. Mejor vayamos a dormir – pidió.

El hombre, molesto, le dio la espalda. Regina fue la que apagó la luz sin importarle demasiado los sentimientos del hombre con el que compartía cama. ¿Cómo hacerlo si tenia algo más importante en la cabeza como eran los labios de la rubia Emma Swan?

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me alegra que os haya gustado. ¡Aquí viene la continuación!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

Emma se había despertado temprano, Hook la había desvelado al madrugar para salir a navegar. Fue con él y lo despidió en el puerto, al más puro estilo de una damisela angustiada que sacudía en el aire un blanco pañuelo. Después, al no tener nada de nada por hacer, se fue a la cafetería. Quería chocolate.

\- Emma cielo, ¿qué te pongo?

\- Mi chocolate, Granny – la abuelita seguía sin perder la esperanza de que algún día la joven rubia decidiera pedir algo distinto.

Se marchó suspirando mientras sacudía la cabeza y entraba en la cocina.

Saludó a sus padres, se habían traído al pequeño Neal que estaba berreando como un pequeño cordero a punto de entrar al matadero. Después, si eso, se sentaría con ellos.

\- Buenos días señora Alcaldesa, ¿qué desea? – Ruby entraba tras la barra, le tocaba servir también las mesas.

\- Un café con leche, con mucho café – recalcó la morena.

Emma sonrió.

\- ¿Alguien te ha quitado el sueño? – le preguntó burlándose completamente.

\- Como para no hacerlo… ¡Robin esta como un queso! – exclamó la camarera metiéndose de lleno en la conversación -. ¿Qué? – preguntó nada más las otras dos mujeres la miraron -. Voy a por tu café – acabó por decir.

Emma sonrió.

\- Hola…

\- Hola…

\- Ten Emma, tu chocolate – Regina sonrió al escucharlo -. Deberías cambiar un poco, no es bueno tanto chocolate.

\- Imposible Granny – le guiñó un ojo a la morena.

MM y David buscaban la atención de la rubia desde su mesa, esta hacia como si no los viera a ellos ni a sus brazos moviéndose por el aire, tan solo les faltaba silbar.

\- Como sigan así van a descolocarse los hombros – susurró Emma dando el primer sorbo.

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas con ellos? – Regina había decidido sentarse en la barra. Junto a ella.

\- ¿Y cambiarte por ellos?

La morena se sonrojó levemente. Al menos tenía ya su café para disimular.

\- Que no te oiga Blancanieves que prefieres a la Reina Malvada antes que a ella – comentó divertida después de todo.

\- ¿Tan malo seria? – preguntó -. No respondas, se la respuesta – claramente aquella era un no bien rotundo -. Tengo que irme… mi jefa es algo así como algo malvada.

\- ¿Cómo que algo? ¡Soy LA súper malvada! – aquello era más propio de Henry que de ella pero ya estaba dicho.

Emma se echó a reír y se fue hacía donde sus padres estaban, al menos sí que se iba a despedir de ellos.

\- Queríamos desayunar contigo Emma – lloriqueó MM.

\- Perdona mamá, me entretuve con Regina… - ¿y se suponía que, en teoría, ella era la adulta?

Se la veía ofendía, pero bueno, era problema suyo. De MM y no de Emma, claro.

\- Después hablamos mamá, voy hacía la comisaría – dijo -. Adiós papá – le dio un beso en la mejilla y le robó la nariz a su hermanito.

\- Hasta luego cielo – se despidió David antes de que su mujer pudiera decir algo más.

MM agarró a Neal y empezó a mover su manita como si despidiera a su hermana mayor que se alejaba.

\- Disfruta del café, guapa – dijo al pasar por detrás de su espalda y acariciarla imperceptiblemente a los ojos de los demás.

* * *

 **Regina:** ¿Comes conmigo?

 **Emma** : ¿Es una cita?

 **Regina:** Es una manera de seguir con lo de anoche

 **Emma:** Puedo ir ahora mismo.

 **Regina:** ¿Te dejara tu jefa? Creí que era "algo" malvada…

 **Emma:** Creo que, en esta ocasión, lo entenderá.

 **Regina:** Ven.

Y Emma se teletransportó en su nube blanca particular.

\- Te has dado prisa, Emma – Regina se quitó las gafas que llevaba -. Una pena que la antigua señorita Swan no dominara tan bien la magia.

\- Vuelve a ponerte las gafas Regina, estas cañón.

\- ¿Te ponen?

\- Eres una mezcla de Regina Mills, Reina Malvada y bibliotecaria sexy – dijo sentándose sobre las piernas de la morena -. Claro que me pone.

\- ¿Bibliotecaria? ¿Cómo Bella?

\- Dije sexy – se acercó más a Regina al notar sus manos en su cintura.

Regina fue la que inició el beso. ¡A la mierda Robín y el amor verdadero del polvo de hada! Aquella cosa brillante y rosa no había visto en su vida a una mujer como Emma. Tenía a Emma encima de ella, era suya, toda una fantasía hecha realidad. Podía notar como sus pezones habían empezado a despuntar por encima de su sostén y de su camiseta, se moría de ganas por verlos en directo. Emma fue a por su cuello atacándolo sin cuidado, tan solo lo devoraba. ¡Regina sabía de maravilla!

\- Emma… - gimió al notar los labios de la rubia en su oreja.

Confiada, Emma siguió haciendo lo mismo, estaba claro que aquello gustaba en Regina. La morena, dispuesta a ver aquellos pezones erectos, empezó a desvestirla sin demoras. Aquello era excitante. Sexo de despacho. Emma, notando las manos de la otra bajando por su ropa, la imitó. Ella fue a por el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones.

\- Déjamelo hacer a mi – le pidió Regina -. Son perfectos… - dijo mirando los pechos asomarse por encima del sostén blanco de Emma.

\- Yo no diría tanto – se río ella. Había parado sus besos para poder mostrárselos sin problemas.

\- Entonces a partir de ahora son de mi propiedad, me los adjudico – dijo sin levantar la mirada y pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre ellos.

Emma volvió a juntar los labios con los de la morena, era su turno de quedarse desnuda. Metió las manos bajo su camisa (esta era suave) y acarició su abdomen, estaba terso, muy terso. Las subió poco a poco hasta que llegó a sus pechos y los apretó a la vez haciendo que Regina gimiera de nuevo. Emma los movía en círculos mientras balanceaba su pelvis sobre la alcaldesa.

\- Apriétalos más Emma – pidió.

No se hizo de rogar. Regina volvió a gemir, aquello era como estar en el cielo. Fue ella misma la que se desabrocho su camisa, no quería que las manos de la rubia se alejaran de sus pechos. No ahora.

\- Eso, desvístete para mi, Regina – era como estar en una de sus fantasías.

Se lamió los labios al ver el sujetador de encaje (como no) de la morena, era negro y casi trasparente. No separó demasiado las manos de aquellos senos, tenía el broche entre estos. Redondos y rosados, sus manos los cubrían sin problema, los pechos de Regina eran perfectos.

\- Quiero probarlos – dijo pidiéndole permiso.

Regina asintió y arqueó la espalda acercándolos más hacia el cuerpo de la rubia. Inclinó su cabeza y se dejó hacer. Tenía la respiración acelerada, casi tanto como la lengua de Emma que ya había ido a por su primera víctima: el pezón derecho. Regina deslizó las manos y comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Emma, eran largas, casi quilométricas. Paró antes de llegar a su centro, podía percibir el calor que emanaba de su ropa interior, Emma estaba mojada. Mentiría si dijera que ella no.

\- Emma, quítatelas – le exigió -. Te quiero toda.

Se medio levantó y le dejó que ella misma se las quitara. No había parado de jugar con esos pezones ni un solo momento.

\- ¡Ah! – suspiró Emma (dejando, muy a su pesar, su boca libre) al notar por primera vez el tacto de Regina en sus partes más intimas.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tener a Regina así era un sueño hecho realidad. Abrió más las piernas, quería ser tomada completamente, sin obstáculos. La mano de Regina se deslizaba sin dificultades por entre los pliegues de Emma, estaba tan húmeda… era tan fácil… Se lo tomaba con calma, quería disfrutar del momento, saborearlo, guardarlo en sus recuerdos. Había empezado tan solo acariciándola con un dedo pero poco a poco fue poniendo otro y otro hasta que toda la palma de la mano de Regina se movía por la intimidad de la rubia. Emma gemía cada vez más fuerte y su pelvis se acompasaba a los movimientos de Regina que habían aumentado su intensidad. Se pegó una cachetada cuando Regina empezó a frotarla más fuerte.

\- ¿Le gusta lo duro, señorita Swan? – dijo poniendo aquella voz de alcaldesa sexy que sabía que imponía.

\- ¡Dios Regina, entra de una maldita vez! – suplicó Emma que se frotaba con fuerza contra las piernas de la morena, se estaba muriendo de placer y necesitaba ser penetrada.

La mano libre de la morena fue hacía el trasero de Emma, justo donde se había golpeado y acarició la zona con suavidad para acabar apretándola con toda la mano y con fuerza. La había acercado más a ella, un poco más y Emma se convertiría en su segundo ombligo.

\- ¡Sííí! – gritó cuando la acercó, había aprovechado para meterle tres dedos de golpe.

Regina, embriagada por aquel sonido, empezó a salir y a entrar de ella con fuerza y con rapidez, tenía la sensación de que Emma no aguantaría mucho más, con aquellas friegas la había debilitado.

\- Muévete dentro de mi – le pidió Emma -. En círculos – cada vez que se masturbaba pensando en ella lo hacía así.

Regina lo hizo mientras se acercaba a sus pechos, ya era hora de lamerlos de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh si Regina! ¡Sííí! ¡Joderrrr! ¡Sííí, sigueee, no paresss, no paresss!

Su mano apretaba con fuerza el culo de Emma empujándola más hacia ella, dándole más placer, entrando más en la rubia.

Y allí estaba, Emma Swan se había corrido encima de Regina Mills, encima de la Reina Malvada. Si Blancanieves se enteraba seguro que empezaba otra guerra. Regina seguía estando con los dedos dentro del cuerpo de Emma, no quería sacarlos de allí.

\- ¿Esto… esto es real? – preguntó en medio de un jadeo.

\- Es real Emma, muy real.

Regina apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y se quedó mirando el cuerpo de Emma respirando con dificultad, sus pechos subían y bajaban con una rapidez que se fue relajando.

\- ¿Porqué sigues con el tanga puesto? – le preguntó Emma.

Regina movió su mano y lo hizo desaparecer, de ningún modo quería que Emma se levantara de sus piernas.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó Emma al ver la entrepierna de la morena completamente depilada.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es perfecto, es mejor de lo que me imaginaba – dijo acercando los dedos hacia él pero sin atreverse a tocarlo.

\- ¿Te imaginabas mi vagina, Emma?

\- Yo no lo diría tan finamente pero sí, me la imaginaba constantemente. ¿Quieres ver como? – preguntó susurrándoselo en su oreja. Dejó un beso cuando Regina asintió.

Metió su mano entre las piernas de Regina sin miramiento. En sus fantasías más pervertidas metía la mano entre las dos vaginas y empezaba a acariciarle el clítoris para acabar haciéndoselo a cuatro patas.

\- Mmm… - abrió los ojos cuando dejó de notar la mano de Emma -. ¿Dónde vas?

\- Al suelo – dijo -. Pon las piernas sobre los reposabrazos.

Tenía delante de ella lo que pocos habían visto, a una Regina dispuesta a acatar sus ordenes y a su fruta prohibida. A su jugosa fruta prohibida. Dejó un pequeño beso en el centro de esta y sonrió al ver como la vagina de esta se contraía levemente. Era preciosa, supuso que los fanáticos de los museos sentirían lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo cuando veían un cuadro. Se acercó lentamente y la olió, después pasó su lengua entre los muslos hasta llegar a aquellos pliegues que la estaban llamando a gritos. Cerró los ojos al sentir aquel tacto caliente, sujetó las piernas de Regina para que no las moviera demasiado. Siguió el recorrido de su anatomía hasta que llegó al clítoris y lo rodeó varias veces. El cuerpo de Regina se contraía y se removía en la butaca de cuero negro. Dejó otro beso en él y después lo mordió.

\- ¡AH! – gritó.

\- ¿Te ha dolido? – preguntó Emma parando todo movimiento y subiendo la cabeza para poder mirarla a las ojos.

\- No, sigue – le pidió.

Lo volvió a besar y lo succionó durante un buen rato mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas de Regina de manera automática. La pelvis de Regina chocaba contra los labios de Emma.

\- ¡Así Emma, así! – las mejillas de Regina se habían teñido de un leve color rojizo.

Abandonó las piernas y agarró fuertemente a Regina por el culo y la empujó contra su boca, quería profundizar más en ella. Regina era la que se encargaba de masajearse y pellizcarse los pechos, tenía los pezones muy sensibles.

Emma cubrió con su boca toda la vagina de Regina y empezó a lamerla de arriba abajo, suavemente para empezar. Podía notar como cada vez Regina chorreaba más. Con ansias aumentó la intensidad de sus lamidas, casi parecía un perro hambriento. Era, más bien, una Emma hambrienta. Al final la morena tendría razón y Emma sería su putita.

\- ¡SI, SI, SI, EMMAAAA, OH DIOSSS, SIIII! ¡JODERRRR, SIIIII! ¡EMMA, EMMA, EMMA! ¡PORRRR DIOSSS! - o no, tal vez lo fuera la propia Regina.

Ni en sus fantasías Regina era así, aquello era infinitamente mejor.

\- Ven, baja al suelo conmigo – le dijo en medio de un ronroneo-. Ponte a cuatro patas, voy a penetrarte.

Regina la obedeció sin ningún tipo de objeción, estaba completamente dispuesta a hacer todo lo que quisiera la rubia.

Emma acarició los pechos colgantes de la morena y los meció con cuidado y adoración, los había dejado desatendidos demasiado tiempo y ya los echaba de menos. Besó en los labios a Regina y fue dejando pequeños besos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero. Se enganchó a él y se restregó levemente hasta que oyó el jadeo de la morena. Pasó los dedos por la entrada de Regina para comprobar si seguía estando tan caliente como antes, no quería dañarla. Lo estaba, Regina estaba demasiado lubricada incluso. Emma sonrió, estaba lista para la penetración.

Entró con cuidado y empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Regina tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada. Poco a poco Emma iba incorporando dedos sin separar su centro del culo de la morena. Sin parar de moverse fue a buscar con su mano libre el clítoris de la morena. Deseaba darle todavía más placer.

\- Ni se te ocurra parar, Emma – jadeó justo cuando Emma lo masajeaba como una loca.

Las embestidas iban algo más lentas, cosa que excitaba más a ambas.

Regina nunca se hubiera imaginado desnuda y a cuatro patas en el suelo de su despacho a plena luz del día y gritando como una loca. Haciendo el amor o practicando sexo (cualquiera de las dos le valía) con Emma Swan sí que se lo había imaginado. Pero así no. Le gustaba como le hacía sentir, le gustaba aquel "peligro" que corrían. Si Hood o Hook entraran en aquel momento… Tan solo imaginar sus caras la excitaba más.

\- Eres tan hermosa Regina – dijo Emma sacando sus dedos del interior de la vagina de la morena y lamiendo todo el liquido que le choreaba por sus piernas -. Y estas tan buena – sentenció entre lamida y lamida.

La morena, que seguía a cuatro patas y mirando como la rubia comía, le sonrió.

\- He tenido mucho tiempo para embellecerme – bromeó Regina -. ¿Nos vestimos?

\- ¿Ahora? – se lamentó Emma.

\- Podría entrar alguien.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Van a entrar ahora y no cuando gritábamos? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Tengo el despacho insonorizado querida, pura suerte que no haya entrado nadie.

\- Tienes respuestas para todo, ¿no?

\- Claro, soy la Reina – dijo con fingidos aires de superioridad.

Emma la besó antes de levantarse y acercar la ropa de ambas.

\- Os voy a echar de menos pequeñines – dijo pasándole el sujetador a la morena y acariciándole uno de los pechos.

\- Idiota – dijo golpeando su mano.

Emma se río y comenzó a enfundarse en sus vaqueros.

* * *

Hook era un marinero de pura chepa, adoraba el mar y adoraba navegar, hasta que no había regresado a puerto no se dio cuenta de cómo lo había echado de menos. Había abandonado demasiado a su querido navío, debía de remediar aquello.

\- Amor, ¡he vuelto! – anunció cerrando la puerta y quitándose la gabardina que siempre llevaba.

Emma salió a recibirlo con una sonrisa y le preguntó como le había ido. Mala idea, Hook iba a pasarse más de media hora hablando maravillas del mar.

\- Vámonos a vivir al mar Emma – propuso. Lo llevaba pensando desde que había pisado tierra firme -. Te gustará.

\- ¿Y dónde viviríamos?

\- En el Jolly Rogers - ¿dónde sino? -. Recorreremos otros mundos y te enseñare a reconocer las señales del mar. Hasta tal vez nademos con las sirenas, no son tan malas como alguna gente cree.

\- No se nadar, Hook – dijo -. Y me gusta vivir aquí, me gusta que el suelo no se mueva. ¿Por qué ahora?

\- He abandonado mi lugar, el mar siempre ha sido mi casa… Ven conmigo Emma, por favor.

\- Yo me quedo, pero tu deberías ir – dijo -. Se lo que es abandonar a tu hogar, ve y vuelve a casa.

\- No parece que te cueste demasiado dejarme ir Emma. Esperaba algo… no sé… algo más… llevábamos tiempo juntos y parece como si no significara nada lo que te estoy diciendo…

\- Lo siento Hook, no me cuesta – era mejor ir con la verdad por delante.

* * *

 **Sí, lo sé, este era algo más corto. Igualmente espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, de verdad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí os dejo el 3/6, ¡ya vamos por la mitad de la historia!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **Emma:** Hook se ha ido, para siempre (creo…)

 **Regina:** ¿Se lo has contado?

 **Emma:** No, quiere irse a vivir al mar y yo como que no.

 **Regina:** ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría conocer a alguna Ariel más?

 **Emma:** Mmm… ¿hay alguna como tu?

 **Regina** : Tal vez jajaja

 **Emma:** Interesante… pero me quedo con la Regina con piernas, no sabría como hacerle el amor a una cola…

 **Regina:** Bueno es saberlo ;)

 **Emma:** ¿Qué estas haciendo?

 **Regina:** En el sofá, Robin ha insistido en hacer la cena, así que estoy desterrada de mi cocina hermosa.

 **Emma:** Mira la parte buena, puedes estar con una rubia hermosísima.

 **Regina:** ¡Te lo tienes un poco creído guapa!

 **Emma:** Ya, ya, seguro que pensabas lo mismo esta tarde.

 **Regina:** Mmm… no se de lo que hablas XD

 **Emma:** ¬¬

 **Regina:** Voy a cenar, a ver que tal…

 **Emma:** ¡Suerte! Yo me voy a la cama ya que estoy muerta.

 **Regina:** No pienses mucho en mi, ¡eh!

 **Emma** : Tranquila, tan solo lo que mi entrepierna me deje. ¡Ala, ve a cenar!

* * *

Robin se levantó y se acercó hasta ella.

\- ¿Más vino, amor mío?

Regina sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió, había bebido ya demasiado.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? – quiso saber.

\- Estaba bueno – _un poco duro, eso si._

Robín pareció satisfecho con aquello.

\- ¡Genial! Yo lavo los platos, sube a la cama y espérame que en nada voy – le dijo retirando todos los platos de la mesa del comedor -. ¡Pero no te duermas! – aquello era lo importante.

Regina subió las escaleras casi con pesadez, le daba pereza acostarse con él pero le entendía, llevaba demasiado tiempo evitándolo. Meses creía, había perdido la cuenta, su Emma (la que era imaginaria) le había robado el tiempo y las noches. Emma… ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿Se habría dormido ya? Se sentó en la cama y cogió su teléfono.

 **Regina:** ¿Sigues despierta Emma?

No se había conectado desde que se habían despedido, de aquello hacía ya casi unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Regina esperó un buen rato, la rubia no daba señales de vida. Miró el reloj, no habían pasado ni tres minutos y se le había echo eterno. ¿Y si aprovechaba y se ponía el pijama? Sí, hoy pijama, nada de camisones ligeros.

 **Emma** : Despierta y satisfecha, muy satisfecha.

Regina sonrió, sabía a lo que se refería pero prefirió hacer como si no.

 **Regina:** ¿?

Por un momento había pensado que la rubia ya se había dormido, sabía cuanto le gustaba, siempre llegaba tarde por eso.

 **Emma:** 5, he tenido 5 orgasmos pensando en ti

Emma parecía muy orgullosa.

 **Regina:** Has estado 45 minutos masturbándote Emma?

 **Emma:** Pensando en ti es un comenzar y no parar. ¿Te vienes?

 **Regina:** Que más quisiera… Robin también quiere lo mismo que tu…

 **Emma:** Oh… es una pena… me había echo ilusiones al imaginarte de enfermera guarrona… ¿Quieres que te salve?

 **Regina** : Tienes una mente muy sucia Emma Swan. ¿Tienes complejo de Salvadora o que?

 **Emma:** jajajjaaja

 **Regina:** Si me salvas hazlo rápido, Robin esta subiendo las escaleras.

Y enviar.

\- ¿Dónde esta la mujer más bonita de todo el reino? – entró preguntando Robin y sacándose la camisa de un tirón.

Robin lucia una sonrisa y se acercaba caminando seductoramente hacía la cama en la que la morena estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas como un indio. Se sentó a su lado y la besó. Adiós al rastro de Emma. Aquel beso raspaba algo, demasiado a ser sinceros.

\- Te he echado de menos – dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín -. Me tenías abandonado – le acarició el cuello y le subió la camisa del pijama.

En sus manos no sentía igual el movimiento de pechos, con él era más brusco, apretaba demasiado fuerte, casi parecía como si ordeñase a una cabra o a una vaca.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó agarrando una de las manos de Regina y llevándoselas a su propio pantalón.

Gimió al notar la mano presionando su pene y ella lo imitó, no estaba poniendo de su parte en absoluto.

\- ¡Oh si nena, toca, es todo tuyo, solo tuyo! – se tumbó encima de ella y siguió besándola con la pasión que llevaba reprimida dentro.

El cuerpo del hombre se movía sobre el de ella buscando más, deseando quitarse los pantalones y deshacerse de los de ella. La mano de Regina se movía dentro de ellos como otras tantas veces lo había echo, sabía lo que le gustaba así que no era del todo difícil.

\- Adoraré tus manos para siempre – le aseguró.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. _Para siempre era mucho tiempo._ Robin se dedicaba a chupar su clavícula.

" _Regina soy Emma, tienes que venir al Ayuntamiento inmediatamente, es de suma importancia, de vida o muerte"_

Bendita la hora en la que Henry le obligó a comprar un contestador y poner un segundo teléfono en el piso de arriba. Aquella voz metálica de Emma le había salvado del momento sexo con Robin.

* * *

\- Hola… - Emma la recibió con un beso.

Regina suspiró de felicidad, tenía de nuevo la huella de Emma en ella.

\- Besos de vida o muerte, ¿eh?

\- ¡Claro! ¿Qué creías que iba a ser? ¿Un incendio?

\- ¿Y que hacemos ahora?

\- ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? – propuso.

Regina aceptó y entrelazó sus manos, a aquellas horas Storybrooke estaba desierto, la gente se iba demasiado temprano a sus casa, claro que tampoco había nada que hacer…

\- ¿He tardado mucho en… ya sabes? ¿Habéis…? – se atrevió a preguntar Emma después de unos pasos.

\- Solo algo… no hasta el final…

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más durante un rato, no se soltaron de las manos.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- Me besó y me tocó un poco, no hubo más Emma – dijo -. Los pechos, Emma – había entendido perfectamente la mirada que le había echado la rubia.

\- ¿Y… tu?

\- ¿Quieres saberlo todo, eh? – la rubia asintió -. Me metió la mano en sus pantalones y estuve allí un buen rato acariciándosela. No pasó nada más Emma.

\- Vale.

Regina se paró en seco y agarró a Emma para que pegara su cuerpo al suyo quedando cara a cara.

\- Escúchame Emma, no tienes porque preocuparte, ¿vale? – cogió la mano de Emma y se la llevó a la entrepierna -. Esto es tuyo, no de él, y estos – subió hasta sus pechos – también.

\- ¿Cómo se tomó el que te fueras a media faena?

\- Se metió en la ducha. ¿Vamos?

Emma asintió.

* * *

Bajaron a la playa, a Emma, a pesar de no saber nadar, le gustaba pasearse por ella y ver el vaivén de las olas. Era algo que solía hacer desde que era adolescente y no sabía a dónde ir, más de una noche la había pasado en la arena. Por la noche todavía era más hermosa, toda llena de estrellas y parte del agua blanca por la luz de la luna.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – la cabeza de Regina descansaba sobre el abdomen de Emma, se había negado a que su pelo se llenara de arena.

\- Claro, dispara – dijo sin apartar los ojos de las estrellas y sin parar de acariciar el cabello de la morena. Su otro brazo le servía de almohada para su rubia cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasó en Neverland para que empezaras con el pirata maquillado?

\- ¿Pirata maquillado? – río Emma.

\- Si… ¿no te has fijado de que se hacía la raya cada día?

\- Supuse que era algo de piratas…

Tan solo se escuchaba el ruido del mar, era relajante, casi somnífero.

\- ¿Entonces lo de Hook? – volvió a preguntar, Emma no le había respondido.

\- Me besó en la tierra de Pan y después nos liamos en un bar – soltó de golpe Emma para terminar ya de una vez con el tema de Hook. No estaba demasiado orgullosa de esto.

\- ¿En un bar?

\- Una noche de chicas con Ruby…

\- ¿Y como pasasteis de un lio de una sola noche a una relación seria? – quiso saber.

\- Llevaba demasiado tiempo sola, ¿vale? ¡No me juzgues, que una tiene sus necesidades! Además, la tensión sexual que veía entre nosotras parecía no avanzar.

\- Vamos, que me vendiste por un beso – bromeó Regina.

\- Podría decirse – se río Emma.

Regina se permitió sonreír sin sentirse culpable por lo que estaba haciendo. Ya desde un principio había sentido que Robin no era todo lo que ella había soñado, todo lo que la Tinker le había prometido.

\- ¿Y me darías uno ahora? – coqueteó ella.

\- Todos los que quieras – por la voz, Regina pudo notar como Emma sonreía.

Se incorporó y se arrastró por la arena hasta llegar al mismo nivel que Emma.

\- Vengo a buscar mi besito – Emma seguía sorprendiéndose con aquella Regina. Para nada se parecía a la alcaldesa que había conocido cuando trajo a Henry el día de su cumpleaños.

Estiró el brazo que le servía de almohada para que Regina pudiera apoyarse en él. No la besó al instante sino que se quedó observando la cara de la morena a escasos centímetros de la suya. Cualquiera diría que parecía salida de un cuento de hadas.

\- ¿Quieres un beso de príncipe?

\- Prefiero uno de princesa – dijo acercándose un poco más.

La besó, ya había hecho esperar demasiado a la morena. Se había enamorado de ella, estaba segura que podía soportar ver a Robín en su vida siempre y cuando tuviera un lugar para ella, un lugar así, como el de ahora. No pedía más, tan solo algo con Regina, le bastaba con ser tan solo la amante.

* * *

Regina se metió en la cama de puntillas, eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada, tan solo tenía dos escasas horas para dormir y no quería que Robin se despertara. Se acomodó y esperó a que llegara la Emma imaginaria.

* * *

 _Necesito un café urgente…_

Regina se movía con demasiada lentitud para su gusto, la ultima vez que había dormido tan poco fue cuando Henry había sido un bebé de meses. Estaba desentrenada. Se encontraba tan cansada… aquello era inhumano… ¿Cómo sobreviviría el resto del día sin dormirse? Se había mirado al espejo y había suspirado al verse desechando rápidamente la idea que se la había pasado por la mente: la de no maquillarse por pereza. Estaba horrible, para nada había echado de menos las ojeras.

 _Venga Regina, un paso más, tan solo uno más._

\- Un café triple – casi suplicó al llegar a la barra.

\- ¿Una mala noche Regina? - le preguntó Ruby.

\- Casi como un suspiro – se lamentó luchando por no bostezar.

\- ¡Regina! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Luces horrible! – exclamó MM entrando por la puerta, detrás de ella venían David y Bella.

\- Esto era justo lo que necesitaba, gracias Blanca – miró hacia donde estaban y devolvió el gesto a los dos últimos que habían ido a coger una de las pocas mesas que quedaban -. ¿Hoy no desayuna Emma con vosotros? – preguntó.

\- Hemos ido a buscarla pero prefirió seguir durmiendo, hoy es David quien hace el primer turno en la comisaria – le contó -. Nos encontramos con Bella y la invitamos, creo que las cosas con Gold no mejoran… Pobre…

 _Emma durmiendo y yo aquí, muerta en vida._ Le había retirado toda su atención a su hijastra.

\- Bueno, me voy a la mesa. Que tengas buen día Regina – se despidió MM cuando Ruby le dejó su extra de cafeína.

 **Regina:** ¿Por qué tu puedes dormir y yo no?

No había tardado ni dos segundos en coger el móvil para escribir a Emma.

Y como no, no hubo respuesta.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chicos/as, gracias por leerme y por los comentarios que algunos de vosotros me dejáis. ¡Me encanta que lo hagais, de verdad!**

 **Os dejo el cuarto capitulo, recordad que esta es una historia de 6 así que... ya estamos llegando al fina. Sí, se que es triste XD**

 **Bueno, ¡os dejo leer! ¡A disfrutar!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **Emma:** Me acabo de despertar, he dormido de maravilla, gracias por preguntar.

Le había hecho gracia despertar con aquel mensaje de la morena.

David estaría a punto de terminar con su turno, con un poco de suerte habría hecho también el papeleo que ella tenía pendiente. Odiaba aquella parte de su trabajo, era aburrido, aunque tampoco había demasiado que hacer como Sheriff de Stroybrooke, al menos no cuando no había ningún peligro acechando.

\- ¡Hola Granny! – la saludó -. ¿Me pones un chocolate para llevar? Voy hacia la comisaria.

Iba algo justa de tiempo.

No pagó, aquel iba por cuenta de la casa. Ser la Sheriff tenía sus ventajas, a veces y no siempre, claro.

\- Papa, ya estoy aquí, vengo a salvarte – río sentándose en su mesa. No se había equivocado, el montón de papeleo que tenía en su mesa había bajado considerablemente.

\- Pues muchas gracias hija – él también se río -. ¿Nos vemos luego?

Emma asintió.

 **Regina:** Ahora mismo te odio demasiado, Emma.

 **Emma:** Sabes que eso no es verdad

 **Regina:** Podría hacerlo.

 **Regina:** ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en contestarme?

 **Emma:** Tenía que desayunar jajajaja

Regina rodó los ojos, ¡casi era la hora de la comida!

 **Regina:** No voy a decir nada al respecto.

 **Emma:** ¿Y que estas haciendo?

 **Regina:** Preparándome otro café, Marco acaba de marcharse y casi me duermo delante de él… ¡ese hombre habla demasiado lento! ¿Tu que estas haciendo?

 **Emma:** Nada, aquí, aburrida en comisaria (y eso que acabo de llegar justo ahora). ¿Quieres jugar?

 **Regina:** ¡Eres de lo que no hay Emma Swan! ¿Y a que quiere jugar la señorita?

 **Emma:** ¿Llevas bragas o tanga?

A la alcaldesa casi se le cayó el teléfono dentro de la taza de café que acababa de dejar sobre el escritorio.

 **Regina:** ¿Por qué crees que te lo voy a decir?

 **Emma:** No lo creo, lo sé. Te mueres de ganas de jugar a mi juego.

Nunca, jamás, Robin le había propuesto algo semejante.

\- Tienes razón, pero prefiero jugar cara a cara – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Regina se había aparecido en la comisaria. Justo sobre la mesa de la rubia.

\- Esta bien, jugaremos según tus reglas – dijo Emma con una sonrisa traviesa.

No se movió de donde estaba, se encontraba muy a gusto sobre aquella mesa. Si quería que se acercara ella. Emma se había levantado de golpe al ver como Regina descruzaba las piernas y las volvía a cruzar.

\- Vas… vas… vas sin nada – susurró atropelladamente la rubia.

\- Puede ser – dijo alisándose la falda como si nada. Se las había quitado justo antes de desaparecer. Ella también sabia jugar.

Llegó a ella en dos zancadas, había echado a correr hacia Regina y sus piernas.

\- Dios… vas a matarme – suspiró metiendo su mano derecha bajo la falda para comprobar que sus ojos no le habían jugado una mala pasada.

No, no era un espejismo ni nada parecido. Su mano estaba tocando los labios vaginales de Regina. Deslizó sus dedos hacia arriba sintiendo el flujo correr por sus yemas.

\- Veo que te ha gustado – dijo echando su cuello hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Emma la penetró y comenzó a bombearla con rapidez. Las piernas de Regina se enrollaron alrededor de la cintura de Emma. La rubia no se detenía, pensar en una Regina sin nada le ponía demasiado caliente. Sexo duro y sucio, aquello era lo que necesitaba. Regina se aferraba con fuerza a Emma mientras la tumbaba en la mesa. Todo lo que había en ella acabó en el suelo, tendría que comprar otro ordenador, el que estaba en la mesa se le acababa de reventar la pantalla.

\- Móntame – dijo Emma girándose para que Regina quedara encima -, en la boca.

Le había subido la falda hasta los muslos y Regina se sentó sobre los labios abiertos de Emma. La rubia la agarró por el trasero evitando que se cayera con el movimiento. Regina gritaba sintiendo la lengua de Emma en ella, cada vez le gustaba más que hiciera aquello. Emma bajó una de sus manos y empezó a masturbarse con las piernas colgando a ambos lados de la mesa. Estaban llenando demasiado rápido pero era intenso, muy intenso. Se echó hacía atrás y apoyó ambas manos junto los pechos de Emma sin parar de moverse sobre sus boca. ¡Le encantaba llevar falda! El pelo de Regina rozaba la camisa de la rubia. Los ojos de Emma estaban fijos en como la vagina de la morena la cabalgaba, podía oler a sexo sin ningún problema. Lo olía y lo saboreaba, su lengua seguía sin parar de follarla. Pellizcó el glúteo de Regina a la vez que la penetraba por detrás con uno de sus dedos lubricados por su propia masturbación. Al notarlo la cadera de Regina empujó automáticamente hacía delante jadeando, le había dolido pero quería que Emma lo repitiera.

\- Más – no le importó pedírselo.

Emma lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que la morena se corrió. Se sentía aliviada de que le hubiera gustado, en parte estaba sufriendo por si aquel ultimo gesto ofendía a la morena, no ha todas les gustaba que le entraran por el culo.

\- Eres fantástica Emma – jadeó recuperando el aliento.

\- Tampoco es para tanto – dijo entre risas.

\- Eso es porque no te puedes hacer un cunnilingus a ti misma – aquello era verdad, Emma era maravillosa.

\- No, pero puedo hacerte a ti los de las dos – le propuso.

\- O puedo hacértelo yo – Regina también quería hacérselo.

Bajaron de la mesa antes de enfrentarse al segundo round, necesitaban recuperase.

\- ¿Recogemos un poco?

\- ¿En serio? – resopló Emma.

\- Sí – dijo, ahora, con el modo Alcaldesa encendido.

* * *

Emma se sentó en su silla vieja de oficina, quería que Regina se lo hiciera en ella.

\- Quítate los pantalones ¿no?

\- Que fría señora Alcaldesa – bromeó.

\- Por eso no se preocupe señorita Swan, ya la calentare yo – dijo arrodillándose bajo la mesa de Emma.

Apoyó las manos sobre los pies desnudos de la rubia y las fue subiendo por sus piernas pasando de largo sus muslos y quedándose un poco más abajo de su cintura. No se lo había dicho pero era la primera vez que lo hacía. Se mojo los labios y se acercó. Sus ojos viajaban rápidamente por todos lados buscando un lugar dónde posarse. ¿En el clítoris? ¿En los muslos? ¿En alguno de los labios? Sí, los labios. Los abrió con sus dedos y lamió el agujero de la vagina, quería encontrar el Punto G de Emma. Recordaba haber leído en alguna revista que se encontraba por detrás de aquel agujerito negro. Empujó su lengua contra este y notó como el agujero le apretaba la lengua, la movió levemente esperando ver la reacción de Emma. La rubia movió su cadera y abrió más las piernas. Aquello era lo que esperaba, no iba por mal camino, así que siguió moviendo la lengua dentro de Emma.

\- ¿Qué me estas haciendo Regina?

Hundió más en ella haciendo que Emma callara de golpe y gimiese de placer.

\- ¡Tengo que hablar contigo Emma! – dijo Azul entrando en comisaria.

Regina paró en seco. ¿Qué hacía aquella maldita hada allí? ¿No veía que Emma estaba ocupada?

\- ¿Ahora? – gimoteó la rubia haciendo que Azul la mirara extrañada y Regina sonriera debajo de la mesa -. Quiero decir… estoy ocupada, ¿no puede esperar? – preguntó golpeando las manos de la morena por debajo de su escritorio. No podía concentrarse si Regina seguía tocándola.

Bufó molesta y se acomodó en el suelo.

\- Por favor – pidió la hada.

La rubia asintió y Azul se sentó frente de esta, al menos así se aseguraba de que no viera que iba sin pantalones y sin bragas. Regina no se lo podía creer, ¿de verdad Emma había accedido? Le pellizco el gemelo y Emma saltó en su silla. Por suerte Azul no había notado aquello.

\- Tienes que hacer algo, no puedo estar controlando el convento a todas horas – empezó -, Leroy no para de intentar colarse para ver a Astrid. Ayúdame por favor – le pidió -, él todavía no ha entendido que un enanito y una hada no pueden estar juntos…

Emma alzó una ceja, si la viera Regina, seguramente, estaría orgullosa, aquel era un gesto muy propio de ella. ¡Vaya con los personajes de cuentos de hada! ¿Dónde quedaba el "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices" que tanto se oía?

\- Azul, yo no puedo hacer nada… No puedo interponerme entre dos seres que se quieren.

\- ¡Es que es eso! Ellos no se quieren, solo piensan que lo hacen, nunca han amado, no saben lo que es…

 _¡Que hada más hipócrita!_ Regina estaba atenta a todo lo que decía, hasta tenía ganas de salir de debajo de la mesa para decirle un par de cosas.

\- Lo siento Azul, pero no. Como hija del amor verdadero no seré yo la que se oponga a cualquier forma de amor.

 _¡Esa es mí Emma!_ Sí, ya se podía decir que, en cierta manera, aquella rubia era suya.

\- ¡Exacto! Tu lo has dicho. Amor verdadero. Lo suyo no es amor verdadero. Las hadas no tienen uno. Y los enanitos tampoco. ¿Ves? Es imposible que puedan llegar a quererse.

Emma negó con la cabeza.

\- No, yo no he dicho eso – aclaró -. Lo que dije es que el amor puede presentarse dónde, cuando y como le de gana – dijo -. Y tu como personaje de cuento deberías saberlo Azul.

\- ¡Eso es absurdo, Emma! Es como si dijeras, por ejemplo, que la Reina Malvada – por lo visto para ella, Regina seguía siendo la misma – pudiera enamorarse de ti y tu de ella teniendo ambas vuestros amores verdaderos. ¡Absurdo! El polvo de hadas marca quien es tu alma gemela y ellos dos no la tienen, tan solo tienen a su familia: los otros enanitos y las demás hadas del convento.

Era para matar aquella mujer, tanto Emma y Regina coincidían con aquel pensamiento. Las ganas de salir de debajo de Emma se le habían multiplicado, ¡haber como se quedaba al verla aparecer con el pintalabios corrido!

\- No voy a ayudarte con eso, lo siento. Que se hayan enamorado no es para nada absurdo, lo que sí lo es es que tu digas algo como eso. No hay nada malo en amar a alguien, sea quien sea. Y lo mismo digo sobre lo de Regina y yo, que dos mujeres se amen no es nada raro hoy en día – Regina asintió desde debajo de la mesa. _¡Tonta, que Emma no puede ver que la apoyas!,_ se reprendió mentalmente. _¿Cómo puedo apoyarla?_ Sonrió ante lo que se le acababa de ocurrir. Con el índice y el pulgar cogió el clítoris todavía expuesto de Emma y lo manoseó -. Yo estoy a favor del amor libre – aquello le salió con una voz más aguda de lo que se esperaba. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Regina? -. Es más, seré la primera en apoyar a Leroy y a Astrid, Henry me contó su historia y la verdad es que me emocionó. Eso, Azul, era amor del de verdad.

\- Estas equivocada Emma, el amor es el que dicta el polvo, no otro.

\- Lamento decirte que la que se equivoca eres tu Azul, el amor es libre, al igual que las personas. No se puede obligar a alguien a amar a otro tan solo porque un puñado de trozos de cristal picado lo dice – Emma estaba segura de aquello, ¿si no se podía creer en el amor de que servía creer en algo? El amor era el que creaba a la magia y no al revés. Azul estaba de lo más equivocada -. Ya ahora vete, estaba ocupada – el dedo de Regina volvió a moverse levemente -, por… por favor.

Si se fue, fue por respeto a MM, al fin y al cabo Emma era la hija de la que era su ahijada.

Puso las manos sobre la cabeza de Regina para evitar que subiera antes de hora, no quería arriesgarse a que Azul volviera sobre sus pasos para seguir con la discusión sobre el amor y las viera así.

\- ¡Auch! – se quejó la morena.

\- Vale, ahora – dijo al escuchar como una a una las puertas se cerraban.

\- Gracias, hombre – resopló arreglándose el pelo despeinado.

Después, con un movimiento de muñeca, le colocó de nuevo la ropa.

\- ¿Cómo alguien como Azul puede ser una hada madrina?

Regina se encogió los hombros, no siempre tenía respuestas para todo. Azul era más vieja que ella, así que desde siempre la había visto como a una hada molesta, nunca se lo había planteado. Lo que sí había hecho era investigar como deshacerse de ella, aunque estaba claro que por alguna razón (que seguía preguntándose siempre que se cruzaba con ella) no la había matado.

\- ¿Y tu dedo que, eh? – preguntó Emma -. ¿Se aburría mucho?

\- Algo – dijo repitiendo aquel encogimiento de hombros.

Emma sonrió a la vez que le lanzaba una bola de papel que había sobre su escritorio, le dio de lleno pero Regina tan solo se río.

\- Ven aquí, anda – dijo desabrochándose el tejano de nuevo.

\- ¿Quieres a mi aburrido dedo? – preguntó seductoramente mirando como Emma se desvestía.

Emma asintió y abrió las piernas exponiendo una vez más a los ojos de Regina.

\- Bien abierta, buena chica – dijo Regina mientras se volvía a arrodillar.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo XD ¿Que tal? ¡COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS! jajajajaa**

 **¡Nos vemos en los próximos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola, hola, holaaa! Me encanta que os esté gustando, de verdad, me emociona. Me encanta escribir y cuando gusta, pues todavía más. Os traigo el penúltimo de esta historia, pero tranquilos que habrá más fics SQ (de hecho tengo una ya terminado y esperando para ser subido. Y si, es de Emma y Regina (obviamente).**

 **Tan solo recordar que OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero la temática de la historia si ;)**

 **¡A leer y a disfrutar!**

 **¡Un beso!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

Robin sentía como Regina iba apartándolo poco a poco, se sentía desplazado por la morena. Siempre había creído que Marianne sería su único amor y cuando conoció a Regina todo cambió, vio su segunda oportunidad para volver a ser feliz, para volver a amar. Todo había empezado demasiado bien, como el cuento de hada que se suponía que tenía que ser. La Reina Malvada conoce al ladrón que la enamora y consigue sacarla de su oscuridad, pero no, cuando la conoció, Regina ya no era aquella Reina Malvada a la que todos temían.

* * *

\- ¡Henry, estoy en casa! – chilló Emma tirando las llaves sobre el mueble del recibidor.

Levantó la ceja al oír el ruido sordo. Demasiado alboroto para un chico solo. Sonrió y empezó a subir las escaleras poco a poco, Regina las habría subido de dos en dos, de eso estaba segura.

\- Chicos voy a entrar, taparos un poco y Violet… no hace falta que te escondas – había contado hasta tres antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Tres segundos daban para mucho, y más en aquellas situaciones.

\- Ma…mamá… yo… - si no hubiera visto antes a su hijo, creería que era un cruce entre una persona y un tomate. Tenía la sabana subida hasta la barbilla y a su lado había un sospechoso bulto.

\- No hace falta que me digas nada hijo, yo también he tenido tus años, y he hecho cosas peores, créeme – le sonrió -. Otro día dímelo y no os interrumpo chicos – _o que no me de a mí por traer a Regina y nos encontremos unos con otros_ -. ¡Anda Violet sal, vas acabar ahogándote! – reprimió una risita cuando la chica salió de debajo de las sabanas del mismo color que Henry -. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

\- Sera mejor que me vaya, pero gracias… otro día, tal vez – soltó con un hilito de voz.

La rubia asintió. Aquellos muchachos y sus hormonas… aunque las de la morena y las suyas no se quedaban nada atrás, hasta los superaban.

\- ¿Tu si, no Henry? – asintió -. ¡Ah! Y Henry… - dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación del chico – date una ducha de agua fría cuando se vaya tu novia – cerró y soltó la carcajada que se había estado guardando.

\- ¡MAMÁ!

* * *

\- ¿Se lo vas a decir? – preguntó un Henry todavía avergonzado de que su madre lo hubiera pillado en la cama con una chica.

\- ¿El que? ¿Qué su pequeño príncipe ya no es tan pequeño? – se mofó la rubia -. Valeee… ya paro – dijo ante la mirada que le lanzó este -. No lo creo, pero me encantaría – ya se imaginaba la cara de la morena.

\- Bien – Henry pareció conforme -. Esta bueno.

\- Entonces come. Campeón – Emma le sonrió y Henry le sacó la lengua, molestó de nuevo.

* * *

 **MM:** Emma, soy mamá. ¿Venís tu y Henry a comer mañana?

 **Emma:** Claro, allí estaremos.

 **MM:** ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en contestarme? Casi iba a acostarme…

 **MM:** En casa a las 14h, será una comida familiar. Vienen Regina, Robin y Zelena también.

* * *

Emma sujetaba la tarta que Henry le había mandado comprar. Según él (y las enseñanzas de Regina) era de mala educación presentarse con las manos vacías, era lo menos que podías hacer si te invitaban a comer.

\- ¡Hemos traído una tarta! – anunció Henry cuando MM les abrió la puerta.

Emma lanzó una mirada que su hijo prefirió ignorar cuando la morena dijo que no era necesario, que habían preparado un postre casero. Justo lo que le había dicho Emma al salir de casa.

\- ¿Somos los primeros? – preguntó saludando a David -. Voy yo, no os preocupéis – por lo visto no lo fueron por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Mirar a quien me he encontrado abajo! – dijo Zelena a modo de saludo y señalando a su hermana y a Robin.

MM los saludó con un gritó desde la cocina.

\- ¡Traemos el postre! – dijo Regina entrando por la puerta.

\- No hacía falta, han preparado postre y Henry me mandó comprar tarta por no se qué normas sociales que alguien le inculcó – Emma y la morena compartieron una mirada cómplice que nadie vio.

Resultaba extraño estar allí juntas, en mitad de casa de la rubia y con Robin al lado y estando ellas vestidas. Aún así era excitante tener al novio y a la amante en el mismo lugar. Porque sí, Emma, por mucho que pesara, era la amante de Regina.

\- Hola chicos – los saludó Robin sentándose junto a David y Henry -. ¡Que grande estas Neal! – dijo haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga.

MM sonrió, era una escena de lo más tierna.

\- ¿Te ayudamos Blanca? – le preguntó la morena que entró en la cocina cuando MM les dio permiso -. ¿Emma, dónde vas? Tu también has de ayudar – la avisó encarnando una ceja -. ¡Zel! – la llamó.

Emma, decaída, la siguió. Zelena resopló por lo mandona que era su hermana.

\- ¿Habéis visto que tierno? – dijo MM cuando acabó de asignar las pocas cosas que faltaban.

\- ¿El que? – preguntó Emma atascada con la piel del tomate. ¡Por eso ella nunca los pelaba!

\- Robin haciéndole cosquillas a Neal, ¿no os habéis fijado? ¿Tu tampoco Regina?

\- Lo siento Blanca… estaba – _comiéndome con la mirada a tu hija –_ distraída.

\- ¡Que pena! Tenías que haberlos visto, eran absolutamente adorables. Robin tiene muy buena mano con los niños, mirad a Roland, es un amor.

Regina asintió, en lo de Roland estaba de acuerdo.

\- ¿Y entonces que? ¿Para cuando más niños?

\- ¡AY!

Emma se había cortado, para nada se esperaba aquello. Y Regina menos, se había quedado blanca como la nieve. MM corrió hacía su hija y la llevó hasta el fregadero.

\- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Zelena haciendo aparecer un bote de alcohol y unas tiritas de la nada.

Asintió sin abrir los ojos, se estaba mareando, le gustaba la sangre, pero no la suya propia.

\- Estas pálida Emma – dijo Regina apartándole los pelos de la cara, a ninguna de las que estaban en la cocina les pareció extraño, Emma había empezado a sudar.

Se estremeció cuando su madre le echó un enorme chorro de alcohol sobre la piel abierta. ¡Por eso ella no pelaba tomates! Agarró la mano de Zelena y se la apretó hasta que MM empezó a soplarle el dedo como si fuera la niñita que nunca tuvo. Regina se puso algo celosa, aquella mano debería de ser la suya, pero no… ella tuvo que ponerse a sujetarle el pelo.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Si, gracias – dijo mirándose la tirita. Al menos aquello había servido de algo, MM parecía haberse olvidado de su ultima pregunta -. ¿Comemos ya?

La pequeña morena fue a buscarlos seguida de Zelena.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien? – le preguntó Regina que se había quedado rezagada.

\- Si, tranquila. Tan solo ha sido un corte – dijo cogiéndole la mano apenas unos segundos y soltándosela para seguir los pasos de las otras dos.

* * *

La comida había resultado todo un éxito, David y Robin no habían parado de alabar los platos de la morena. Hasta Zelena le había pedido la receta de su querido postre.

\- Bueno, yo me voy, he quedado con Violet – dijo Henry levantándose de la mesa.

\- Si quieres puedes llevarla a casa y mirar cualquiera de las "pelis" – Emma recalcó la ultima.

La mirada que le lanzaba Henry, la había heredado de Regina.

\- Adiós cielo – se despidió la morena.

\- Espera, llévate unos trozos de los postres para después – MM fue a por algo para envolverlos.

\- ¿A que ha venido aquella mirada? – le susurró Regina.

\- Nada, tonterías – después, Emma, le sonrió -. No te preocupes – dijo al ver que la morena no paraba de mirarla con cierto desconcierto.

* * *

\- Deberíamos irnos, nosotros también ¿no? – dijo Robin poco después de que Zelena se marchara, ya casi iban a dar las ocho, se habían pasado en el apartamento de MM y David casi toda la tarde.

Regina se levantó y se alisó el vestido que se había puesto para la ocasión, siempre iba perfecta, fuera dónde fuera. Vale, sí, Emma sumaba puntos.

\- Entonces yo también iré tirando – dijo Emma imitando segundos después a Regina -, tengo un trozo hasta llegar a casa.

\- ¿No has venido en coche?

\- A tu hijo le apetecía venir a pie – bromeó.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga a David que te lleve? – le preguntó MM -. ¿Voy a buscarlo al cuarto?

Emma no dijo nada, de hecho no pudo hacerlo pues, Regina se le adelantó ofreciendo llevarla. Bueno, Robin también iba en el mismo coche, así que serían las dos quienes la acercaran.

\- No te preocupes Regina, no quiero molestar a Robin – dijo -. Puedo ir a pie.

\- No es nada – Robin se había quedado callado, tuvo que hablar al ver la mirada que Regina le estaba echando.

* * *

Regina se dedicaba a mirar a Emma a través del retrovisor, le gustaría estar allí atrás con ella. Si fuera por Regina habría subido al asiento trasero, pero Robin le había abierto la puerta del copiloto antes de poder hacer lo que quería. Nadie hablaba, tan solo se escuchaba de fondo la música del coche. ¿En que estaría pensando Emma? Ella también miraba por la ventana. ¿Pensaría lo mismo que ella? ¿Qué en que pensaba ella? Pues en la comida de Blanca. No en la comida en sí como alimentos, sino en lo que pasaba debajo la mesa. Regina sonrió al recordarlo, no era nada subido de tono (si Blanca lo hubiera visto le habría dado un patatús) sino que era de lo más tierno, y lo había empezado ella. Había sido durante el primer plato cuando ella había ido acercando la pierna a la suya, lo había hecho poco a poco hasta quedar enganchadas. Todavía recordaba el calor producido por sus pieles pegadas. Esperó un rato antes del segundo movimiento, por si acaso. Su mano se deslizó hasta el muslo de Emma y allí empezó a acariciar su pierna, nada erótico por eso. El tercero y ultimo de los movimientos no fue de ella, sino que lo hizo Emma. Le cogió de la mano y se quedaron así hasta que Blanca las mandó al salón. Sonrió acariciándose las mismas zonas del dorso que la rubia le había acariciado horas antes.

\- Emma, hemos llegado – anunció él aparcando delante de su casa.

Miró hacía atrás pero Emma parecía no haber visto que aquello que quedaba delante de sus ojos era su propia casa. Lo mismo pasaba con Regina. Ambas perdidas en su mundo.

\- ¿Chicas? – las llamó de nuevo. Nada.

Tocó el claxon para que reaccionaran.

\- ¡Robin! – se quejó Regina que había pagado un bote en su asiento.

Emma también parecía asustada. En cierta manera divirtió a Robin.

\- Gracias, nos vemos – dijo cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Regina se quedó mirándola mientras Robin alejaba el coche de donde Emma estaba. Mentalmente, soltó un suspiro al ver como se iba alejando de Emma.

* * *

 **Regina:** ¿Sigues tan callada como en el coche?

 **Emma:** ¡Que va! Hace un momento he tenido una conversación de lo más interesante con la nevera, se ve que esta indignada porque el kétchup se ha ido al estante de los huevos y no junto a la mayonesa como siempre. Esto huele a una crisis alimenticia.

 **Regina:** Ya… estas fatal… bueno… ¿cómo tienes el dedo?

 **Emma:** Me duele un montón, creo que necesito una enfermera… ¿Conoces a alguna?

Regina había abandonado a Robin en el sofá nada más llegar a casa. Le encantaban los programas de la noche, ¡a saber como sobreviviría ahora en un bosque!

 **Regina** : No te creas jajaja

 **Regina:** Prefiero hacerme mis propias curas, que le vamos a hacer doña pupas.

 **Emma:** ¿Regina Mills diciendo "doña pupas"? ¿He muerto y he vuelto a nacer?

 **Regina:** ¡Oh, calla!

 **Emma:** Entonces esa enfermera…

 **Regina:** Creo que esta ocupada hablando con una rubia muy quejica.

 **Emma:** ¡Oye, no te pases! ¡Que podía haberme quedado sin mano!

 **Regina:** Si, claro. Serias la nueva Garfio de Storybrooke.

 _Mierda, Regina, ¿cómo puedes ser tan idiota?_

 **Regina:** Emma… ¡Lo siento! No quería decir eso, no he pensado al escribir…

Emma no le respondía, lo había recibido y lo había leído, tenía el maldito check azul, pero ninguna respuesta.

 **Regina:** Emma… De verdad, lo siento…

Nada.

 **Regina:** Emma… Contestame…

 **Regina** : De verdad, que lo siento…

Nada.

 **Regina:** EMMA SWAN, COMO NO ME RESPONDAS ME APAREZCO EN TU CASA EN 3 SEGUNDOS

Nada.

1…

2…

Y…

Escribiendo….

Regina bajó la mano que ya tenía preparada para su movimiento seco de muñeca.

 **Emma:** ¡6 mensajes seguidos, me siento alagada!

 **Emma** : Estaba en el baño, no te preocupes, lo dejé yo, no él.

 **Regina:** ¿Estas segura?

 **Emma:** Muy segura, siempre he sabido que Hook no era mi amor verdadero, ¿nunca te has fijado en que no hemos roto ninguna maldición ni nada parecido?

La morena sonrió, sí, sí que se había fijado.

 **Emma:** Aunque si te sientes mejor, puedo decirte que lo que me has dicho me ha tocado fondo y que ya puedes aparecerte para consolarme. ¡Hombre! Jajajaja

 **Regina:** ¿Tanto me echas de menos?

 **Emma:** Yo siempre.

Regina sonrió, le gustaba Emma, mucho. Se reprendía por todo el tiempo que había perdido, tantos años discutiendo para nada. Para que mentir, la idea de plantarse dónde Emma no le daba pereza ninguna, deseaba desparecerse y aparecerse entre sus brazos.

 **Regina:** ¿Y Henry?

 **Emma:** Es temprano Regina, estará con Violet un buen rato, te lo digo yo.

 **Regina:** ¿Cómo?

 **Emma:** Nada, da igual. ¿Te vienes un ratito? Estoy sola, mis papis me han dejado sola la casa todo el findeee

 **Regina:** ¿De verdad? ¿Tus papis?

 **Emma:** No te quejaras, soy una jovencita esperando por tiii

 **Regina:** ¿Me estas llamando vieja, Swan?

 **Emma:** ¿Yooo? ¡Para nadaaa!

Regina, desde su cama, alzó su ceja.

 **Emma:** ¡Me estoy llamando jovencitaaa!

 _¡Maldita Swan!_ La morena se reía sola.

 **Regina:** ¡Tan solo nos llevamos un par de años!

 **Emma:** Dirás unos cientos XD

 **Emma:** Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Cuál es tu veredicto? ¿Casa Swan o casa Mills?

 **Regina:** Creo que casa Mills… Robin podría ver que no estoy Emma…

 **Emma:** ¡Oooh! ¡Una Reina Malvada gallinaaa!

\- Regi… - pero la morena ya no estaba en la habitación.

* * *

\- ¡A mi nadie me llama gallina!

Emma se estremeció ante aquella mirada, sin duda era malvada. Los gestos de la EQ seguían en Regina. No esperaba que la morena apareciera, su teléfono había acabado en el suelo por el susto que le había dado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Tu que crees?

Emma sonrió, había dejado a Robin para venir a ella.

\- Ven – le pidió la rubia dando palmadas contra su propio colchón -, quiero hacerte el amor.

Se sentó a su lado y se la quedó mirando.

\- Nuestra primera vez en una cama…

\- Que raro, ¿verdad? – ambas se rieron.

Emma se acercó a Regina, a sus labios. Cada vez que la besaba era mejor que la anterior, era como si sus labios fueran diferentes pero a la vez siempre los mismos. Tener a la morena allí, en su cama, era algo especial. No era de llenar la casa de flores o de velas, no, Emma no era de aquellas pero algo así seguía siendo especial.

\- ¿Vengo enfadada y quieres que hagamos el amor dulcemente?

Muy dulcemente – remarcó.

\- Cursi – dijo antes de besar a Emma.

* * *

\- No quiero irme…

\- No te vayas – dijo Emma apartando un mechón oscuro del ojo de Regina.

\- Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabes?

Emma le sonrió. Regina era la preciosa y no ella. Se dedicó a acariciarle el hombro mientras la miraba. ¿Cómo alguien podía destacar tanto y no parecer de aquel lugar? Una mujer como Regina debería de estar prohibida, podía causar un infarto.

\- Mi reino por tus pensamientos – oyó que le decía.

La rubia se río y acabó abrazándose a la morena.

* * *

\- ¿Te vas ya?

Regina asintió con la cabeza mientras se incorporaba.

\- Quédate un poquito más, tan solo cinco minutos, por favor…

Apoyó su mano sobre la almohada de Emma, junto su cabeza, y se inclinó para besarla.

\- Eso me suena, creo que lo dijiste hace veinte minutos.

* * *

\- ¿De dónde vienes?

\- ¡Robin! Creí que ya estarías dormido…

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – repitió -. ¿Con Emma? – preguntó al ver como Regina no respondía.

\- ¿Y porque debería estar con ella?

\- No lo sé, dime lo tu. Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ella. Hasta me dejaste plantado en tu cumpleaños, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Emma es una amiga – le recordó.

\- MM también es tu amiga y no corres a las tantas de la madrugada cuando te llama – le reprendió.

\- Yo no llamaría amiga a Blanca… al menos no tanto…

\- ¿Estabas con ella o no?

\- Sí. ¿Contento? Estaba con Emma.

\- ¿Qué hay entre ella y tu?

\- Ya te he dicho que es una amiga, una buena amiga.

\- ¿Te acuestas con ella? – quiso saber.

\- ¿A que viene esa pregunta Robin? Estas siendo estúpido y controlador.

\- En el Bosque Encantado se escucharon rumores de que la Reina Malvada no le daba ascos a nada, se decía que tenías algo con Maléfica. ¿Te acuestas con ella, sí o no? – preguntó subiendo el tono de voz -. ¡REGINA!

\- ¡SÍ! ¡ME LA TIRO Y ME TIENE LOCA! ¿ERA ESO LO QUE QUERIAS OIR?

Robin estaba dolido, se lo podía ver en la mirada. Era normal, lo entendía. Ella, si la situación fuera la contraria, estaría igual.

\- ¿Renuncias al amor verdadero? El polvo de Tinker te trajo a mi.

\- Hace años de aquello Robin, Emma todavía no había nacido.

\- ¿Crees que Emma es tu amor verdadero? ¿Me estas diciendo eso? – en aquellos momentos, la rubia se había convertido en su persona menos favorita de todos los reinos.

\- Estoy enamorada de Emma, Robin. Me importa un cuerno si es o no mi amor verdadero, estoy enamorada y eso es lo que importa.

\- ¿Y yo?

\- Te quiero Robin, eso no lo dudes, han sido muchísimos años juntos pero nunca nos he visto como pareja. Tal vez el polvo se equivocó o no contó con que yo me enamorara de otra persona. Lo siento Robin pero amo a Emma – acababa de quitarse un peso de encima -. Creo que deberías marcharte.

\- ¿Y ya esta?

\- Adiós Robin – dijo tajante.

* * *

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con voz soñolienta al escuchar su nombre se sus labios.

\- He dejado a Robin – dijo acurrucándose entre las sabanas calentitas.

\- ¿Quieres hablar? – la rubia se movió, todavía seguía con aquella voz ronca de estar profundamente dormida.

\- Ahora no, quiero dormir abraza a ti, ¿puedo? – por eso la había despertado.

Claro – dijo cerrando los ojos y estriando el brazo para atraer a la morena hacia ella.

Buenas noches Emma – sonrió ante el gruñidito de la rubia, sin duda estaba más dormida que despierta.

* * *

 **Y fin del quinto acto jajaja**

 **Bueno... ya sabéis... ¡COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS!**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEERME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Iba a esperar un poco más para subir este capitulo, pero con la noticia de Jen (y con la horrible sensación de que OUAT va a ser historia…) he decidido hacerlo ya, al menos para dar un sabor más dulce a lo que nos rodea desde ayer…**

 **Este ya es el ultimo capitulo de este fic SQ, espero que os guste (lo que pero se me da es escribir los finales, nunca se me han dado demasiado bien… tengo que trabajar en ello jajajaj)**

 **Bueno, espero que os guste y… ¡LARGA VIDA AL SWANQUEEN!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

No se molestó en levantarse, prefirió quedarse tumbada y mirando hacia Regina. No sentía pena por Robin, no podía. Estaba demasiado feliz. ¿Aquello era ser malvada? Si era así firmaría dónde fuera para volver a ser el Oscuro, lo que fuera por Regina. Por la barbilla de la morena caía un hilillo de baba, ¡hasta así era hermosa! Y aquel cabello enmarañado… Todavía no le entraba en la cabeza como una mujer como Regina era real.

\- Deja de mirarme – refunfuñó -, no puedo dormir.

Emma, fiel a su estilo, no hizo lo que le pidió. Molestar a Regina era otra de sus cosas favoritas.

\- Para – volvió a refunfuñar.

No paró, sino que sonrió y cogió uno de aquellos mechones esparcidos por la almohada.

\- Voy a darme la vuelta – anunció, claramente despierta pero con los ojos bien cerrados.

\- Observaré tu culo, no hay problema – la pinchó.

Resopló y abrió los ojos.

\- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas?

\- Tengo sueño – repitió -. Quiero dormir.

\- Es tarde – ¡quien oyera a Emma! Parecía como si sus papeles se hubieran intercambiado -. ¿Quieres hablar?

\- No, pero estoy bien. Alguna vez tenía que pasar.

\- ¿Cómo fue?

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

\- No, lo único que quiero es saber si estas bien.

\- Lo estoy, no te preocupes. Era lo que yo quería – le aseguró.

Aquello sonaba bien, pocas veces había hecho lo que ella quería. El amor era su asignatura pendiente, después de lo de Daniel nada había sido igual, pero Emma… Emma era especial, era suya.

\- Vale, voy a desayunar, sigue durmiendo unas horas más.

\- Espera, quiero desayunar contigo – le dijo Regina.

\- ¿No tenías sueño?

\- Ya no voy a poder dormir, siempre me pasa cuando me despiertan – se quejó sonriendo.

* * *

La nevera de Emma estaba tan vacía como sus armarios. Era imposible alimentarse en aquella casa.

\- ¿Cómo puedes sobrevivir sin comida?

\- Voy a la Abuelita – dijo tranquilamente, aquel no era un tema que le preocupara en exceso -. No voy a morirme de hambre, si eso es lo que te preocupa – dijo al ver la mirada que le estaba echando Regina.

No era exactamente aquello lo que le preocupaba. ¿Cómo podía comer día si y día también comida basura y tener aquel cuerpo? Ella no se atrevía ni a intentar-lo, con sus ensaladas y frutas era feliz, ¿para que arriesgarse?

\- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Emma.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- A desayunar a la Abuelita, estábamos hablando de eso ¿no? ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo riendo y besándola en la sien.

\- Mmm… - cerró los ojos ante el contacto -. Dame uno en la boca y podremos irnos.

Emma la besó tal y como Regina le pidió. ¿Quién era ella para negarle un beso a aquella Diosa? El sabor de Regina era indescriptible. Regina sabía a Regina, y punto. Y a manzanas, pero sobretodo a Regina.

\- ¿Y si nos quedamos? Yo no tengo hambre – dijo justo cuando sus tripas le gruñeron.

\- Hay alguien aquí que no piensa lo mismo – dijo Regina acariciando la mejilla de Emma -. Vamos a por comida – ordenó yendo a por su abrigo, llevaba a Emma colgada de la mano.

* * *

\- ¿Y que va a pasar ahora? – preguntó cuando le sirvieron su taza de chocolate con canela.

Emma, le había estado vueltas desde la primera vez que se acostaron. ¿Qué pasaría con ellas si alguna vez la morena dejaba al que era su amor verdadero?

\- ¿Entre nosotras? – la rubia asintió -. A mi me gustaría seguir como hasta ahora – dijo Regina -, pero de forma oficial. Ser novias y todo eso. Sé que acabo de terminar con Hood pero para mi era como si ya lo hubiera dejado desde hacía mucho tiempo, ¿te arrepientes de haber dejado a Hook?.

\- ¿Me esta pidiendo salir, señora Alcaldesa?

\- No, le estoy pidiendo que sea mi chica, señorita Swan – anunció dando una mordida a su tostada.

Emma sujetó la mano de Regina entre la suyas.

\- Nunca me arrepentiré de haber dejado a Hook – dijo sin importarle que la gente viera sus manos cogidas sobre la mesa de la cafetería.

Regina sonrió, Emma era un amor. Era SU amor.

* * *

\- Vale, ya me he cansado – dijo después de estar allí y que nadie se diera cuenta de que dos mujeres enamoradas estaban tomadas de la mano -. ¡CIUDADANOS DE STORYBROOKE, ESCUCHADME TODOS- exclamó sobre la silla haciendo caso omiso a lo que Regina decía - , TENGO ALGO QUE DECIR Y ES IMPORTANTE: HOY, OFICIALEMNTE, REGINA MILLS Y YO, EMMA SWAN, HEMOS EMPEZADO UNA RELACIÓN AMOROSA! SÍ, SOMOS NOVIAS! – bajó de la silla viendo como las miradas iban de una a la otra -. Eso era todo, podéis seguir con lo vuestro, gracias.

Regina reprimió una sonrisa, Blanca había llegado justo en la parte más importante del discurso de su hija.

\- ¿Emma? – preguntó acercándose a toda prisa -. ¿Des de cuando hay algo entre vosotras? ¿Desde cuando te gustan las mujeres?

\- Desde siempre. Soy bi pero con tendencia a las mujeres – no lo había dicho nunca pero quería dejarlo claro, al menos de una vez por todas -. ¿Estas bien?

Sí, todo estaba bien. La felicidad de Emma era lo que en verdad le importaba, nada más. Y Regina… bueno, ella había cambiado, lo había demostrado día a día, ocasión a ocasión.

\- Me alegro por vosotras, de verdad – eran palabras sinceras -. Pero tengo una pregunta… ¿qué pasa con Robin y Hook? Hasta ayer tu estabas con él, Regina.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Robin no va a ser un problema. A quien quiero es a tu hija – al escuchar aquello, por alguna razón, MM se llenó de orgullo.

\- Yo también te quiero Regina.

\- ¡Si al final vais a ser amores verdaderos y todo! – exclamó MM emocionada.

\- Eso no importa mamá, a lo mejor puede que no lo seamos pero nos queremos igual y vamos a estar juntas porque es lo que queremos, por que es lo que sentimos, por ninguna razón más – dijo Emma mirando a los ojos de la que ahora era su novia.

\- ¡Ooooh! – soltó Ruby que se había acercado a saludar a MM -. Eres una cursi tía, una pena que no lo supiera, te hubiera tirado los trastos – río guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

\- Lárgate, loba – dijo Regina enseñando sus dientes.

Ruby se fue por dónde había venido riendo a carcajada limpia.

\- Hacéis buena pareja chicas – les dijo antes de desaparecer.

MM le dio la razón, no podía negar aquello. Regina y Emma encajaban. Era algo extraño, nunca hubiera pensado que su madrastra y su hija pudieran terminar juntas. De echo, Regina no debería de estar, como la Reina Malvada que era, en su tiempo, tendría que estar en una mazmorra, expatriada o muerta. Pero el pasado ya no importaba.

\- Se lo ha tomado bien, ¿no? – dijo Regina observando como se alejaba.

\- ¿Cómo creías que se lo iba a tomar? ¡Es Blancanieves! – exclamó Emma apretando la mano de la morena.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

\- Volver a casa y hacer el amor, vamos a celebrarlo por lo grande.

\- Me gusta ese plan – sonrió Regina.

* * *

Regina chocó contra la pared, tenía a Emma pegada a su espalda. Le había quitado la ropa con una rapidez extraordinaria. La mano de la rubia había bajado directamente hacía su entrepierna para empezar a masajearla y apretarla contra su cuerpo. Regina sentía el pubis de la rubia rozando su trasero. Gimió al sentir los dos dedos de la rubia entrar en ella, le había dolido pero no le importó, aquello no era nada comparado con el deseo que tenía de Emma. La lengua de Emma le acariciaba la oreja y bajaba por el cuello para volver a hacer el mismo recorrido una y otra vez. De vez en cuando, dejaba un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de Regina. El culo de Regina, al rozar contra la pelvis de Emma hacía que esta se mojara, podía notar como su flujo vaginal resbalaba por sus piernas hasta llegar a los pies. Los pechos de Regina quedaban tapados por el brazo de Emma, la tenía bien sujeta para que no se volteará. Su mano (la de Emma) le tenía bien cogido el pecho derecho. Lo apretaba y lo desapretaba como si fuera una pelota de goma anti estrés, rápidamente y con fuerza.

\- Tócate, quiero que gimas más fuerte – sus embestidas hacían que el cuerpo de Regina se elevara levemente.

Se acompasó al ritmo de Emma haciendo que sus movimientos fueran tan bruscos como los de ella.

\- ¡Dios, como me ponen tus gemidos! – dijo entre beso y beso -. Voy a ponérmelos como tono de llamada.

\- Calla y sigue con mi cuello – le pidió moviendo más aprisa sus dedos.

Emma la apretaba con más fuerza contra su propio cuerpo, quería sentirla más y que Regina notara lo mojada que estaba. Sabía que podía notarlo, el flujo de Emma también recorría el cuerpo de Regina.

\- ¡EMMAAA! ¡EMMAAA!

La rubia paró en seco, aquella no era la voz de Regina.

\- No pares – suplicó sin parar de mover sus propios dedos, pero Emma ya o estaba por la labor.

\- ¡EMMAAA, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTAAA!

\- Sigue, sigue – gimoteó Regina.

Negó con la cabeza y fue hacía donde sonaban aquellos golpes, si seguía así terminaría derribando la casa como lo hizo el lobo en los tres cerditos.

\- ¿Que quieres? – Regina apareció por detrás de su hombro mirando la escena.

\- ¿Qué hacéis así?

\- ¿Tu que crees Robin? – dijo Regina.

El hombre se quedó blanco, no esperaba ver a su amor verdadero medio desnuda detrás del cuerpo de la rubia. Parecían acaloradas, ambas estaban sudorosas y con las mejillas teñidas de un saludable rosado.

\- Vengo a recuperarte – anunció muy seguro de él mismo -, si hace falta me batiré en duelo con ella – dijo señalando a Emma.

\- Déjate de chorradas, estamos ocupadas – se quejó la rubia cerrando la puerta. No pudo hacerlo, Robín puso el pie para evitarlo.

\- No me voy de aquí si no es con ella – nadie iba a quitarle a su Regina.

La morena rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo había estado tanto tiempo ligada a un hombre como él? Sí, tenía sus momentos de dulzura, eso no íbamos a negarlo pero… ¿y eso de o mía o de nadie?

\- ¿Seguimos? – preguntó la morena mientras el humo morado aparecía y Robin se desvanecía para siempre.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Gracias por escoger este fic, de verdad. Me ha gustado muchísimo escribirlo, hacia demasiado que no escribía nada y ya lo echaba de menos…**

 **En breves subiré otro fic SQ que ya tengo acabado y, tengo que confesar que, estoy muy orgullosa de él J**

 **Gracias y, recordad, ¡LARGA VIDA AL SWANQUEEEN!**


End file.
